In general, a repair operation for a belt conveyer in a steel mill includes an installation operation as a pre-operation for loading a belt onto the equipment when the belt is replaced and repaired.
The installation operation is to cut out a folded belt by a replacement length, while vertically moving the belt using a crane.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0034881 published on Apr. 2, 2010 and entitled “Belt replacement device of belt conveyer”.